


一个另类的求婚

by Prisoners520



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoners520/pseuds/Prisoners520





	一个另类的求婚

沈巍突然被扛了起来，雄赳赳气昂昂的从客厅穿过楼梯，一脚踢开卧室的大门，扔在了宽阔的大床上。

“唔～云……云澜……”沈巍没想到赵云澜会突然兽性大发，趴在床上眨了眨眼叫了一声，

“嗯?”赵云澜危险地眯了眯眼。

“主人，小巍错了，请主人责罚。”沈巍终于意识到今天这一顿是躲不过去了，叹了口气，乖乖地从床上爬起来准备下地跪下，结果刚刚溜到床边就被赵云澜按住了。

“就在床上吧。”

沈巍乖乖地摆成了请罚的姿势，塌腰耸臀地趴在床边，方便赵云澜动手，一边扭过头来用湿漉漉的大眼睛看着赵云澜，还一边讨好地把翘臀在赵云澜手上磨了磨，那点小心思简直是成了司马昭之心。

赵云澜被沈巍的动作逗乐了，但是因为难得看到沈巍这个样子所以就没动，只是玩味地看着沈巍。

沈巍见赵云澜这个样子，怎么能不知道他在想什么，心里腹诽一句，摊上这么个主人也不知道是造了几辈子孽，心里这么想，面上却不敢表现出来，只是把摆腰的动作就又加大了一些。

赵云澜终于心满意足了，在沈巍滚圆的臀肉上用力揉了两把，紧接着就是狠狠地两巴掌，拍在了沈巍身上。

“啪!啪!”两声响彻了整个房间，沈巍没想到赵云澜刚开始就会用这么大的力气，一时没稳住身形，几乎歪倒在床上。慌忙调整了一下姿势，又把身子送了回去。身后却再也没有了动作。

 

疑惑地回过头，发现赵云澜也正在看着自己。“主人？”沈巍低眉顺目地叫了一声，以为是自己动作不符合赵云澜标准，于是又正了正身子。

赵云澜绕到沈巍身旁，两指捏着沈巍的下巴 悠悠地开口道：“我的小奴隶，谁教给你的可以穿着衣服请罚？”

沈巍一惊，赵云澜很久没有要求自己在家都得光着身子了，自己居然把规矩都忘了，想到这慌忙三下两下把自己剥了个一丝不挂，衣服随意地丢在一边，摆正了身子冲着赵云澜跪好，举起右手“啪”地一巴掌狠狠地拍在了自己的脸上，白皙的皮肤上瞬间浮起五个鲜红的指印“主人对不起，奴知错了，请主人责罚。”

“？？？？我操！沈巍你疯了吗？”赵云澜拦下了沈巍再次抬起的右手，用力有点大，竟将沈巍斜斜地推到在了床边，几乎从床上滚下去。

“滚去给我把工具拿过来！真是惯的你一点儿规矩都没有了！”赵云澜冲着沈巍吼了一声。

那边沈巍刚刚扒住床边堪堪没掉下去，正准备回到原来的位置就被赵云澜一声怒吼声吓住了。呆呆地看着赵云澜半晌才反应过来赵云澜说的内容，心知犯了赵云澜的禁忌，慌忙连滚带爬地挪到放工具的柜子前面随手拿了根棍子就要往回爬，刚爬了两步，忽然又想到赵云澜习惯用鞭子，看了一眼赵云澜，果然他正危险地看着自己。

沈巍头上已经渗出了一层细密地汗珠儿，心里想着“你不用别的，干嘛要摆这么多种类？？？是准备以后去拿去卖？这不是坑人是什么！”沈巍心里想，身上却不敢怠慢。爬回去看着占了整整一层柜子的各种各样的鞭子几乎花了眼。半天才终于挑了一个看起来比较凶的，看了看赵云澜不耐烦地样子，咬了咬牙，没有用手拿，低头用牙齿叼起来快速地爬回到了赵云澜脚边，小狗儿似的伸头在赵云澜腿边蹭了蹭，抬起水样的眸子，期期艾艾地看着赵云澜。

赵云澜看着沈巍一串乖顺讨好的动作，瞬间气就消了一半，心里不是不感动，可是他就是看不得沈巍自伤，一点儿都不行！

“滚上去趴好！”赵云澜一脚踢在沈巍小腿儿上，指着床上对沈巍说。

沈巍看着赵云澜的脸色，没敢言语，爬到床上规规矩矩地趴在床边，腰尽可能地压下去，臀部高高翘起，头也尽可能地昂起来，摆成让赵云澜满意的姿势，等待即将来临的责罚。

“顶嘴，想着绑我五次，请罚不合格，还自伤！我真的是惯的你把自己的身份忘了！”赵云澜一条一条地阐述着沈巍的“罪行”。

“前面三个一条10鞭，自伤20，一共五十鞭，报数！不报或者声音小了重来！听明白了吗？”

“是，主人，请主人责罚。”沈巍苦笑一声，心想真的是惹了赵云澜的火，恐怕今天没有那么容易就过去了，想到这里沈巍把身子压的更低了，企图用乖觉来让赵云澜能放点儿水。

“啪!”沈巍刚摆好姿势，鞭子就带着风落了下来打在沈巍后背上，白嫩的皮肤上瞬间就起了一条鲜红的檩子，鞭身划过，精钢的镂空鞭稍就落在沈巍右肩膀上，硬生生在肩上印出一个鞭稍形的印子。

“呃～啊！”这一下饶是叱咤风云的沈先生也有些挨不住，仿佛骨头都要被砸碎了一般，疼的汗毛都炸了起来，手脚也软了，摇摇晃晃地几乎撑不住身体，眼里瞬间氤氲了一层水汽。

“报数，别再让我提醒你第二次！”赵云澜等沈巍终于平静了一些，才开口提醒。

“一，谢谢主人责罚。”沈巍开口的时候嗓子都有些嘶哑。

“啪！”又是一鞭自上而下，贴着第一鞭的痕迹落在下面。

虽然沈巍这次有了准备，仍然被鞭的一踉跄，气血上涌，几乎要昏过去，赵云澜许久没有这么打过他了，甚至说基本上从来没有用过这么大的力气，即使是最开始没有取得他信任的时候他也不曾这么打过自己，他不太相信似的艰难的扭头看了看赵云澜的眼睛，却什么答案都没有得到。

“二，谢谢主人责罚。” 沈巍委屈，所以说出口的话竟不自觉地带了些小脾气。明明刚刚还在跟自己说结婚的事情，现在却这样没轻没重地惩罚自己，虽然说自己情愿让他处置，但是那也该有个度啊，就不怕把自己打死吗？

赵云澜当然不想把沈巍打死，其实刚刚数落的沈巍的”罪状”，前面几条说白了只能算是他没事找事，情趣而已，并没有打算真的把沈巍打成什么样，伤了沈巍，心疼的还是自己。但是沈巍自伤这个事儿真的是触了自己逆鳞，他最看不得的就是这个，可是沈巍就是一次次的死不悔改，之前他当着众人要求的那10鞭子，一直让赵云澜耿耿于怀，现在又没改的打了自己那么狠厉的一巴掌，赵云澜觉得自己真的是拿沈巍一点儿辙都没有。

鬼知道看着沈巍朦胧的泪眼他有多心疼，多想把他抱在怀里狠狠地亲一顿，把那些眼泪吞下去，让那漂亮的大眼睛重新浮上光泽。

“啪!”心疼归心疼，说好的数目还是要完成的，第三下随着就咬在了沈巍腰上。

“三，谢谢主人惩罚。”沈巍头有些耷拉下去了，心里也有些抽搐，他自嘲地在嘴角浮了一个笑，想着自己可能真的是被赵云澜惯坏了，这点惩罚竟然都有些受不住了。

赵云澜本来打算20下这样的力道，给沈巍个教训，让他改掉自伤的毛病，剩下的30下就随便意思意思算了，可是看着沈巍身上的伤痕却怎么也再下不去手了，三条鞭痕连着三个冒着血珠的鞭稍形印子挂在那人背上，看着着实有些骇人。

赵云澜又举起了鞭子，高高举起，轻轻地落了下去，几乎是把鞭子放在了沈巍身上，连个痕迹都没留下，沈巍以为赵云澜累了把鞭子放在自己身上，挺着腰一动不动地等着他休息够。

“啪！”一巴掌打在了沈巍臀上，沈巍的皮肤白皙，极其容易留下痕迹，瞬间臀上就起了一层浮粉。响亮的巴掌声虽然听起来骇人，但是其实并不重，紧接着就听见赵云澜的声音传进了耳朵“为什么不报数？”

“？？？？”沈巍有些莫名其妙，没有打报什么数，说好的是50鞭子，巴掌也算？

“我让你报数！四，谢谢主人惩罚，不明白？”赵云澜恶狠狠地说，恨铁不成钢啊！

“四，谢谢主人惩罚。”沈巍虽然觉得自己能挨下来这50鞭子，大不了就是在床上多趴几天而已，但是他也不傻，毕竟沈先生在黑道上混了这么久，猜人心思还是很容易的，瞬间就明白了赵云澜的意思，立马摆正姿势响亮地报了一声。

“噗嗤～” 赵云澜看沈巍这样子，实在没忍住噗嗤一声乐了出来，看着他得意的样子，就牙根儿痒痒，老子心疼你，你还嘚瑟上了，心里想着手上就加了三分力气。

“啪！”地一声在沈巍臀上炸响，沈巍猝不及防地受了这一下，“唔”地一声从嘴里漾了出来，回头看了一眼赵云澜，“五，谢谢主人惩罚。主人～”有意勾引的软软的声音，听到赵云澜耳朵里，竟觉得甜的有些发腻。

“啪”又是狠狠地一巴掌拍在臀上，“不许发骚！”赵云澜看着自己逐渐支起来的小兄弟，拼命忍着胀痛声音嘶哑地说。

“是，主人。”沈巍当然看到了赵云澜的“身体情况”，也听出了他声音的异常，沈巍再没有了之前的自怨自艾，剩下的只有满满的窝心和隐隐的得意。

听到赵云澜干咳一声，沈巍慌忙摆正了身子，心甘情愿地将臀又向他的身边送了送。

“啪！”又是三分力道的一鞭子，随意地盖在沈巍臀上。

 

“六，谢谢主人惩罚。”

鞭子高高举起，轻轻落下，“报数！”

“七，谢谢主人惩罚。”笑意再也拢不住，几乎从沈巍眼睛里流淌出来。

“报数！”

“八，谢谢主人惩罚。”

“啪！”

“九，谢谢主人惩罚。”

……

“四十五，谢谢主人惩罚。”

很快就敷衍地打完了45下，赵云澜看着沈巍得意的样子，觉得如果沈巍有尾巴，一定摇的跟螺旋桨似的了，看着自己的爱人，自己的小奴隶，赵云澜觉得自己心都要化了，就想惯着他宠着他。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！啪” 

三分力的最后五下没等沈巍报数，赵云澜就一股脑地拍了下来。

看着沈巍通红的臀肉，赵云澜完成任务一般地扔下鞭子，一把把沈巍抱在怀里，扣住沈巍下巴，把嘴盖在了他唇上辗转流连……绵长的吻让沈巍有些窒息，手也不自觉地伸向赵云澜胯下，隔着裤子描摹着赵云澜的形状。

“嘶～真他妈是个妖精！”赵云澜一把把沈巍推到在床上，用领带把沈巍双手手腕捆在一起，绑在在床头上，巴掌一下接一下轻轻拍在沈巍脸颊上啪啪作响，赵云澜一字一顿地说“沈先生这么骚，是不是欠操了？”

“主人～”沈巍双手被绑，不安地扭了扭身子叫了一声。

赵云澜再也忍不住了，拉开裤子拉链骑在沈巍胸口，捏着他的下巴一下就把肿胀的性器塞进了沈巍嘴里。

“唔～”沈巍嘴被填的满满的，却也只堪堪容纳了赵云澜一多半，他努力的张大嘴巴，避免牙齿磕碰到赵云澜，嘴唇尽力抿着，灵巧的舌尖在柱身上游走，想要给赵云澜更多的快感，他没怎么给赵云澜口过，但是现在他发疯的爱上了这个被占有的感觉，这让他有了一种前所未有的安全感，这所有的一切都是因为赵云澜爱他啊。

“呜唔～结婚吧。”沈巍嘴里含着赵云澜布满青筋的肉棒吞吞吐吐地说。

“嗯？”赵云澜没有听清他说什么，看着沈巍通红的眼角和泫然欲泣的表情，以为自己弄疼他了，慌忙把性器从沈巍嘴里退了出来。

“我说，我爱你，我们结婚吧！”说完这些，沈巍脸腾地红了，几乎要滴出血来。

”小巍，我也爱你。”赵云澜从沈巍胸口下来，趴在沈巍身上，看着沈巍的眼睛认真的说：“宝贝儿，嫁给我吧。”

“好。”沈巍同样认真的回应着赵云澜。

赵云澜顺着沈巍的嘴一路舔舐，啃咬，舌尖划过乳尖，小腹，在沈巍身上留下一个个牙印，手指伸向沈巍身后，摸进那幽深的桃花源，不用怎么扩张，沈巍就已经软在了赵云澜身下，柔的像是一汪水，紧紧地包裹着赵云澜的手指。

“唔～主人～进来”沈巍难耐地呻吟勾的赵云澜心痒痒，惩罚性地抠了一下沈巍的敏感点，成功地收货了沈巍的一阵颤抖。

“宝贝儿，叫老公。”赵云澜凑到沈巍耳边冲他耳朵吹了一口气。

“唔～云……云澜……”沈巍叫不出口。

“嗯？”赵云澜手指捏在沈巍胸前的红樱上狠狠一捻。

”呜呃～老公，老公，求你快操我，啊～”沈巍浑身烧的像只煮熟的大虾。刚刚说完赵云澜提枪就捅进了沈巍后穴里。

“啊～”两人同时发出一声满足的喟叹，赵云澜拍了拍沈巍屁股，示意他把腿翘高，沈巍双腿都有些哆嗦，却扔按照赵云澜的意思尽量把自己分开，方便他操干，粗大的性器毫不留情地在沈巍红肿的穴口来回抽插，发出扑哧扑哧的声音，沈巍被操的双眼都迷离起来，嘴角也流出了丝丝缕缕透明的津液。

“云澜，吻我……”沈巍拼命低着头向赵云澜索吻，赵云澜左手捏着沈巍下巴，右手在沈巍脸上拍了拍，“叫我什么？”

“老……老公，吻我。”沈巍乖巧地随了赵云澜的心愿。

“宝贝儿真乖。”赵云澜低头就吻在了沈巍唇上，赵云澜的嘴有多温柔，下身就有多粗暴，丝毫不讲技巧地抽出来，插到底。

“啊呃～” 沈巍被赵云澜大开大合的抽插直接操到了高潮，乳白的精液喷射到两人胸膛上，剧烈的快感逼的沈巍红了眼。泪水顺着眼角滚滚滑落。

赵云澜低头吻着沈巍的眼角，一点一点吻干了他的泪水，下身加快了速度，不知道多少下，滚烫的精液终于顺着穴口射进了沈巍身体深处。沈巍再也支撑不住自己的双腿，顾不上床单上的一片狼藉，软趴趴地落在了床上。细白的腿上糊了片片粘液。

赵云澜轻柔地解开沈巍手上的领带替他揉了揉手腕，吻了吻沈巍的嘴角，看着他沉重的眼皮，心满意足地笑了“大名鼎鼎的沈先生，被老公操了一次就不行了？你说说出去会不会有人相信？”

 

“唔～云……云澜，讨厌！”沈巍强撑着眼皮却怎么也抬不起手扒拉掉赵云澜在身上作乱的爪子，只得软软地求饶“老公，饶了我吧……小巍好累。”

看着爱人再也支撑不住的眼皮，赵云澜无奈地撇了撇嘴，“你用完了就睡了，还得老子打扫战场！不知道谁是谁的奴隶！”想到这“啪”地一下拍在了沈巍屁股上。

看沈巍丝毫没有动作，赵云澜认命地跑去浴室放好水，巴巴地回来把人抱进去放进浴缸，又跑回来换好了床单被罩。

生怕水凉了冻到沈巍，又急急地跑到浴室给沈巍清洗干净裹上浴巾抱回卧室，给人把身后的伤口上好药膏，盖好被子，扶着要断掉的老腰，发现看着自己的小兄弟又立起来了，再看看熟睡的沈巍，叹了口气，跑到浴室冲凉水澡去辽。


End file.
